Believe Me, You are Perfect!
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: Demi memenuhi permintaan sang kekasih yang dicintainya yaitu Itachi,Sakura rela menikah dengan Sasuke,adik sang kekasih yang ternyata menderita keterbelakangan mental dan merelakan kekasihnya hidup bahagia dengan istrinya/lemon on every chap!


**Believe Me, You are Perfect!**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Believe Me, You are Perfect! © Vanilla Yummy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning(s) : AU, OOC, typo(s), alur maju-mundur, etc.**

**Lemon inside (ItaSaku)**

**.**

**.**

**Pairings : SasuSaku, ItaSaku, ItaKonan**

**Sakura : 24 yo**

**Sasuke : 25 yo**

**Itachi : 28 tahun**

**Konan : 27 tahun**

**.**

**.**

"**BOLD" = ingatan masa kecil**

**.**

**.**

**Konohagakure, 5 years ago**

"Kakak, kenapa semua orang berpakaian hitam? Dan kenapa mereka membawa bunga?" lelaki berusia 20 tahun menatap kakaknya dengan wajah penasaran, sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum lirih dan menatap adiknya sendu. Lelaki berusia 23 tahun itu merasa lidahnya kelu, entah apa yang harus ia katakan ketika sang adik menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kakak tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" rajuk Sasuke-sang adik-kepada kakaknya. Ia tak suka berdiri lama-lama tanpa melakukan apapun. Apalagi dengan pakaian aneh yang dikenakannya saat ini. Pakaiannya persis seperti pakaian sang ayah ketika pergi bekerja, hanya saja yang sekarang ia kenakan semuanya bernuansa hitam. Pakaian itu jelas membuat Sasuke gerah dan tak nyaman.

Merasa kakaknya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, maka Sasuke pun mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ibu masih tidur ya kak? Kok tumben ibu tidurnya lama sekali. Sampai-sampai kita harus membawa ibu beserta tempat tidurnya kemari."

Sang kakak yaitu Itachi hanya mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan bibirnya yang bergetar. Genangan air sudah menumpuk di kedua matanya. Ia segera memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana bahannya agar si adik tak dapat melihat tangannya yang mengepal kuat di dalam sana.

"Ah, sebal! Daritadi kakak diam saja! Aku sudah tak betah! Aku ingin membangunkan ibu saja!" Itachi panic melihat Sasuke. Adik semata wayangnya itu sedang menarik-narik dasinya seraya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan raut wajah kesal. Gawat, Sasuke mulai emosi, batinnya.

"Sebentar lagi ya Sasuke. Masa kau tega membangunkan ibu? Kau mau dibilang anak nakal oleh ayah dan ibu nanti?" tampaknya bujukan Itachi berhasil. Sekalipun masih kesal, namun Sasuke mulai diam. Jas dan kemejanya terlihat berantakan karena usahanya menarik-narik dasi tadi.

"Tidak mau, Sasuke sayang ayah dan ibu. Sasuke tidak mau membuat mereka tidak senang." Lirih Sasuke. Matanya menatap sepatu pantopel hitamnya seolah-olah sepatunya sangat menarik untuk dilihat.

Baru saja Itachi bernapas lega, tiba-tiba Sasuke berseru keras, "Hey, itu tempat tidur ibu! Mau dibawa kemana? Ibu kan masih tidur di situ!"

Shit! Itachi langsung menarik lengan kanan Sasuke saat melihat adiknya itu ingin berlari menghampiri 'tempat tidur' ibu mereka. Sedangkan tangan kanannya merogoh saku jasnya, mencari benda bernama ponsel. Benar saja, ayahnya ternyata sudah mengirim SMS, meminta Itachi membawa Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu. Kuso! Bagaimana ia bisa gagal menjalankan amanah ayahnya di saat seperti ini.

Itachi yang masih terpaku menatap ponselnya menjadi lengah terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram kesal karena kakaknya yang menahannya menghampiri ibunya, dengan segera, ia menggigit lengan Itachi. Sontak Itachi mengerang kesakitan dan lepaslah pegangan tangannya. Secepat kilat Sasuke berlari sambil terus berteriak pada orang-orang yang membawa tempat tidur ibunya. Ia panic melihat tempat tidur ibunya yang kini tengah dimasukkan ke dalam lubang yang sebelumnya telah digali dalam. Sementara Itachi berlari dibelakangnya, mencoba menghentikan Sasuke.

Sang ayah yang merupakan pemilik Uchiha Corp mendengus kesal mendengar teriakan anak bungsunya. Dengan lirikan matanya, segera ia menyuruh pengawal-pengawalnya untuk menghentikan Sasuke. Para pengawalnya hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan tegap ke arah Sasuke. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka membawa paksa tubuh ringkih Sasuke. Teriakan pilu Sasuke terus menggema di tempat itu. Segala cara ia lakukan agar pengawal-pengawal berengsek itu mau menurunkannya. Mencakar, menggigit, memukul dan menendang. Namun tetap saja kekuatannya tak cukup melawan pengawal-pengawal itu. Air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, melihat kakak dan ayahnya yang bahkan diam saja melihat tempat tidur ibunya terus tenggelam di balik tumpukan tanah.

"Ayah! Kakak! Bangunkan ibu! Jangan diam saja!"

"Maaf Sasuke…" Sasuke menggeleng tak terima mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Kenapa semua orang diam? Dan kenapa kakaknya tak menolongnya agar lepas dari para pengawal ayahnya? Kenapa juga ayahnya malah menyuruh pengawalnya mencegah dirinya membangunkan ibunya? Ibunya jelas-jelas masih tidur di tempat itu dan kenapa mereka malah menguburnya!

Suara sesegukan semakin terdengar seiring dengan tertutupnya tempat tidur sang ibu dengan tanah. Sasuke merasa gagal. Gagal menjadi anak yang baik seperti yang selalu ibunya minta. Seketika, ia merasa dunianya hampa. Ia terus menggumamkan kata 'ayah dan kakak jahat' atau 'maafkan aku ibu' atau 'Sasuke bukan anak yang baik'. Para pengawal hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Mereka sama sekali tak bermaksud jahat. Apalagi mereka sangat mengenal Sasuke sebagai tuan muda mereka. Sungguh, hati mereka teriris melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Orang tua mana yang tak ingin memiliki anak yang berbakti? Semua orang tua pasti tersenyum bangga kala merasa berhasil mendidik anaknya menjadi anak yang berbakti. Tapi mungkin, lain ceritanya kalau anak itu adalah Sasuke…

JEDUG!

Sasuke membenturkan keningnya dengan kening salah satu pengawal sehingga tangan pengawal itu melepaskan tangannya. Pengawal lainnya yang terkejut malah menanyakan apa yang terjadi kepada pengawal yang sedang mengerang kesakitan itu sehingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke melarikan diri. Baru saja mereka ingin mengejar tuan muda mereka, Itachi menghentikan mereka.

"Biarkan saja, nanti aku hampiri dia. Kalian uruslah ayah. Beliau terlihat tidak sehat." Titah Itachi.

**...**

Seorang gadis berambut soft pink sepunggung baru saja menyender dan memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di bawah rindangnya pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Ketika matanya terbuka, manik emeraldnya menatap sendu guguran kelopak bunga yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu ikut terbang bersama angin.

"Ibu, Ayah… lagi-lagi aku menikmati musim semi sendirian. Aku rindu kalian. Tak bisakah kalian mengirimkan seseorang untukku?" gumam si gadis.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah berlari. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa siluet itu bukanlah ilusi. Semakin dekat sosok itu, semakin jelas bagi si gadis melihatnya. Seorang lelaki, dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna dark blue, memakai pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat berantakan, tubuh lelaki itu kurus dan putih pucat. Merasa tertarik, matanya tak jua melepaskan sosok yang baru dilihatnya pertama kali itu.

Lelaki itu berhenti berlari, napasnya memburu, ada beberapa helai rambutnya yang menempel di wajahnya karena keringat. Mata onyxnya ikut mengerjap melihat sosok sang gadis. Ia merasa perutnya tergelitik oleh sesuatu entah apa itu. Yang pasti, ia ingat pohon itu. Pohon yang pernah ia dan ibunya kunjungi sewaktu kecil. Merasa teringat perkataan ibunya, lelaki itu melangkah mendekati sang gadis.

"**Ibu cuka cekali ya pada bunga cakula?"**

"**Iya sayang, karena bagi ibu, bunga sakura itu bunga pembawa kebahagiaan."**

"**Kok bica?"**

"**Karena pertama kali ibu bertemu dengan ayah pun di bawah pohon sakura ini. Lalu, ayah melamar ibu juga di bawah pohon sakura ini sayang." **

"**Wah, kalau begitu nanti cacu mau punya teman hidup belnama cakula! Cupaya kita cekelualga telus bahagia!"**

"**Hahaha, Sasuke memang anak ibu yang paling baik! Baiklah, nanti pasti ibu bantu!"**

Sasuke menatap sang gadis tak percaya. Baru saja ia kehilangan ibunya (walau ia salah paham) dan melarikan diri ke tempat favorit ibunya tanpa alasan yang jelas, sekarang ia dikejutkan dengan hadirnya sesosok makhluk dengan mahkota sewarna bunga favorit ibunya itu. Semantara yang ditatap hanya dapat memiringkan kepala penasaran, pasalnya ia tak dapat melihat wajah sang lelaki karena rambut panjangnya itu.

"Nama mu?" sang gadis tersentak mendengar suara lelaki berkulit pucat itu. Namun segera ekspresinya melembut, tersenyum sebelum mengeluarkan suara jernih nan merdu yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno. Yoroshiku ne…"

Sang gadis berdiri dan mendekati lelaki itu. Sementara lelaki itu hanya membeku, namun indra penciumannya tetap mampu mencium aroma tubuh sang gadis samar-samar. Surai merah mudanya dimainkan oleh angin, seolah ingin mengganggu si lelaki melahap wajah sang gadis dan menyimpannya baik-baik di memori otaknya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlutut dan memeluk perut Sakura erat diikuti pekikan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sakura karena kaget dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Ibu… Ibu…" Sakura mengerti sekarang. Ia menatap sedih sang lelaki. Ya, ia tahu di dekat sini ada pemakaman elit. Dan melihat pakaian lelaki itu menyadarkan Sakura bahwa si lelaki baru saja ditinggal mati oleh ibunya. Sakura memegang bahu sang lelaki, berharap dapat menguatkannya sekaligus menghentikan gemetar yang tengah melanda tubuh lelaki itu. Kami-sama, pasti dia sangat menyayangi ibunya sampai merasa sangat kehilangan seperti ini, pikir Sakura.

Sasuke merasa nyaman memeluk Sakura. Walau tubuhnya gemetar hebat, tapi ia merasa dadanya menghangat. Ya, ia yakin, ibunya sudah membantunya menemukan Sakura-nya. Walau sayang karena Sakura tidak muncul lebih awal, namun Sasuke tetap bersyukur. Ia sudah menemukan malaikatnya, malaikat yang akan membawakan kebahagiaan untuk keluarganya.

**...**

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura, Fugaku –ayah Sasuke- memutuskan untuk mengirim Sasuke ke Suna. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke berang. Ya, walaupun sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian sang ibu, namun Sasuke tetap tidak mau memaafkan ayah dan kakaknya. Sasuke juga jadi lebih emosional dan membuat pegawai ayahnya di rumah menjadi korban amukan sang bungsu. Fugaku tidak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus ia gunakan agar anaknya mau memaafkannya dan kembali menjadi anak yang penurut seperti sedia kala. Karena itu, ia mempercayakan Sasuke kepada nenek Chiyo, seorang dokter terkenal di Suna yang juga merupakan kerabat jauh dari Uchiha untuk merawat Sasuke setidaknya sampai ia bisa menerima kepergian ibunya. Fugaku bukannya tak sayang pada Sasuke, justru karena sayang lah ia selalu berusaha memberikan Sasuke yang terbaik seperti janjinya kepada sang istri.

Bertahun-tahun pun berlalu, tepatnya 5 tahun setelah kepergian sang ibu. Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sedikit repot belakangan ini. Masalahnya si bungsu akan kembali pulang ke tanah kelahirannya. Fugaku yang tadinya selalu sakit-sakitan kini semakin membaik kondisinya. Apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena anak keduanya yang akhirnya sudah bisa memaafkannya. See? Karena merasa bersalah sekaligus menahan rindu yang amat sangat pada sang buah hati, lelaki seangkuh Fugaku pun dapat jatuh sakit. Kemudian, Itachi kini menggantikan posisi ayahnya menjadi direktur utama Uchiha Corp. Menginjak usia 28 tahun, ia telah menikah dengan wanita cantik nan anggun bernama Konan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak teman ayahnya. Wow, hidup yang sempurna bukan? Memiliki harta yang berlimpah, kekuasaan mutlak dan istri yang sempurna. Apalagi yang kurang? Well, bagi Itachi semua kelebihan itu sama sekali tak membuatnya bahagia. Terlebih sampai sekarang dirinya belum juga dikaruniai anak. Keraguan cintanya kepada Konan karena Konan menikah dengannya tak lama setelah ia putus dengan Pein membuat dirinya memilih mencari kebahagiaan lain di luar sana. Ia…berselingkuh dengan sekretarisnya yang memang baik hati dan tulus mencintainya.

**...**

**Konohagakure, nowadays**

"Ahh… ahh… uhh… le… lebihh… dalaamm… ouhhh… itachi-kun…"

Kejantanan Itachi terus melesak memenuhi lorong kewanitaan sekretarisnya. Sebanyak apapun peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya tak dihiraukannya kala dirinya tengah meneguk kenikmatan duniawi bersama wanita itu. Ia seperti tak pernah puas merasakan nikmatnya tubuh wanita itu. Apalagi kehangatan dan jepitan lorong kewanitaannya yang terus menjepit kejantanannya membuatnya lupa diri. Sofa hitam di ruang kerjanya kini menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan terlarang yang tengah mereka lakukan.

"Arghhh… Kami-sama… iiniihh… nikmatt… sekaaliii… ngghhh… yeesss… di situu Itachi… ahhh… -kun… tusuukk… lebihhh… cepaatthh… lebihhh… dalammm… oohhh…"

Itachi tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi wanitanya. Suara desahannya membuatnya malah semakin bernafsu dan terus menambah pompaan kejantanannya ke lorong kewanitaannya dengan ganas. Alunan music yang tercipta dari bentrokan kejantanannya dengan lorong kewanitaan itu beradu dengan dengusan napas Itachi. Belum lagi suara 'becek' yang tercipta dari lorong kewanitaan sekretarisnya saat kejantanan Itachi terus menggebornya memicu lelaki itu untuk terus memasukkan kejantanannya sampai lubang itu sesak terisi oleh miliknya.

"Shhiiittt… jangaannhh… keluarkann… jurusss… aaarrrhhh… jepitanmuuu… sekaarraanggg… aahhh.. ohhh…"

Kali ini sekretarisnya yang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat Itachi yang kewalahan menghadapi jurusnya itu. Ya, ia sengaja belajar senam khusus daerah kewanitaan untuk memuaskan pasangannya. Ia bisa sesuka hati menjepit keras kejantanan Itachi sehingga ia bisa merasakan denyut milik kekasihnya itu atau bahkan ia bisa melakukan gerakan 'patah-patah' sehingga Itachi merasa kegelian dan terangsang untuk terus menusukkan miliknya.

"Siiaaalll… ahhh… kauu… benarrhh… benarrhhh… naakkkalll… oohhh… daammnn…"

Itachi semakin liar. Ia tak peduli lagi pada kejantanannya yang terasa ngilu dan kakinya yang terasa pegal. Hasratnya memuncak. Mulutnya langsung meraih dada ranum wanitanya, mengulum, menggigit dan menjilatnya dengan ganas sampai-sampai wanitanya berteriak. Kejantanannya terus menghentak-hentak secara kasar sampai-sampai lubang kenikmatan itu terasa panas. Ia dapat merasakan miliknya dan milik wanitanya semakin berdenyut hebat. Dilihatnya sekilas wanitanya tengah memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanda kenikmatan tengah melandanya.

"Kami-samaa… aakkuuu… sampaaiii… aarhhhh… Itachi… ngghhh… -kunn…"

"ooohhh… fuucckkk… kaauuu… sangaaattt… niikkmaatthhh… sayanggg…"

Bersamaan dengan itu, keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Lenguhan kepuasan sang wanita tak ayal membuat Itachi menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada wanita itu. Itachi pun semakin erat memeluk dan menekan pantat wanitanya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa mendesah ketika merasakan cairan hangat milik Itachi memasuki rahimnya.

BRAKK!

Itachi beserta sekretarisnya yang masih sibuk mengatur napas terkejut bukan main ketika pintu ruang kerja Itachi dibuka secara paksa. Seketika wajah keduanya pucat saat mengetahui sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu. Sosok itu berwajah datar, namun aura-aura hitam dengan jelas terpancar di sekelilingnya. Itachi menggumamkan satu nama dengan suara bergetar ketakutan.

"A…ayah?"

**...**

PLAKK!

"Ayah terlalu lelah untuk berteriak seberapa kecewanya ayah padamu! Kalau kau ingin ayah cepat mati, katakan saja. Jangan mempermalukan nama Uchiha dengan tindakan tak bermoral mu itu!" ucap Fugaku dengan tegas. Dua sosok yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di depannya mengkerut ketakutan. Pasalnya mereka berpikir lebih baik Fugaku memarahi mereka dibandingkan dengan memberikan mereka ucapan yang begitu menusuk. Mereka bertiga kini ada di kediaman Uchiha, dalam ruang perpustakaan Fugaku.

"Ayah, tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Pinta Itachi.

"Aku ini ayahmu. Kau kira aku tak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini?" sanggah Fugaku.

"Ja..jadi ayah sudah tahu? Lalu… apakah ayah merestui kami?"

"Apa perlu aku bunuh diri di depanmu saat ini juga?" ketus Fugaku.

"Tapi ayah bilang ayah mengerti."

"Aku memang mengerti, tapi aku tak akan pernah merestui kalian!" geram Fugaku.

"Kenapa? Kami saling mencintai dan…"

"KARENA IBUMU PUN PASTI AKAN MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SAMA!"

Itachi terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja aura hitam ayahnya hilang, tergantikan dengan sorot mata tersakiti dan kecewa yang begitu dalam. Kami-sama… apa yang telah ku perbuat? Batin Itachi. Rasanya semuanya salah sekarang. Semua pemikiran negatifnya mengenai sikap ayahnya kepadanya selama ini sirna seketika. Kemana hatinya selama ini? Walaupun Fugaku selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan ia terlihat seperti lebih menyayangi adiknya namun sekarang ia sadar itu salah. Jika ayahnya bukan Fugaku, pasti ia sudah diusir atau bahkan tidak lagi dianggap anak karena sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga. Tapi apa? Ayahnya bahkan tak memakinya sedikitpun dan tak memarahinya.

"Ayah… maafkan a…"

"Temuilah istrimu. Kalau kau kira ia tak tahu, kau salah besar. Tapi ia bilang, kalau dengan berbuat begini kau bahagia, maka dia ikhlas."

Itachi menunduk, ia sedang berpikir apakah ia juga salah menilai istrinya. Dalam benaknya terbayang ekspresi istrinya yang selalu tersenyum. Ya, istrinya selalu tersenyum sekalipun Itachi menyakitinya secara fisik maupun secara batin. Sekarang ia sadar, betapa berdosanya ia. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menatap wajah kekasih gelapnya yang diliputi rasa cemas. Ia semakin merasa bersalah, mengetahui ia telah menjerumuskan wanita polos situ ke dalam kenikmatan sesaat yang hanya berbuah dosa. Ia memang mencintai wanita itu, tapi… bagaimana dengan istrinya yang selalu setia padanya?

"Wanita ini biar aku yang urus," Itachi terlihat ingin menyanggah perkataan Fugaku, "tenang, dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak akan menyakitinya." Ujar Fugaku meyakinkan anak sulungnya.

Akhirnya Itachi bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Dilihatnya wajah wanitanya yang membendung air mata sambil menatapnya tak rela. Setelah menggumamkan kata maaf, pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup, menyisakan dua orang di dalamnya.

**...**

Itachi menghela napas. Kecewa, cemas, takut bercampur menjadi satu. Namun entah kenapa, rasa lega menyusup ke dalamnya. Seolah permasalahan yang selama ini membebaninya terangkat sudah. Saat ia bersiap menemui istrinya, matanya menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi sedang bersembunyi di balik lorong dekat ruang perpustakaan.

"Konan?"

Wanita bersurai ungu itu tersentak. Dengan takut-takut ia mencoba mengintip suaminya. Setelah yakin Itachi memang menangkap basah dirinya ia pun berjalan menghampiri Itachi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kau… mendengar semuanya? Tanya Itachi ragu-ragu.

Konan menggeleng cepat. Itachi miris melihat keadaan istrinya. Mungkin karena sering disakiti Konan yang tadinya ceria kini menjadi takut dengan Itachi. Ia selalu menundukkan kepala dan kedua tangannya selalu bertautan kala bertemu atau berbicara dengan Itachi. Seperti anak kecil yang takut dimarahi ayahnya ketika ketahuan berbuat salah. Itachi tertegun ketika melihat benda yang disodorkan Konan padanya. Cincin pernikahannya dan surat cerai. Jangan katakan kalau…

"A… aku sudah menandatanganginya Itachi. Dan, alasannya pun sudah aku buat. Tenang saja, kau dan ayah akan baik-baik saja. Aku…"

"Memang apa alasan yang kau buat?" potong Itachi. Ia tak memungkiri hatinya sakit melihat benda-benda itu. Apakah Konan pun sudah muak dengannya?

Konan berpikir Itachi takut Konan berbohong jadi Konan mengungkapkan alasannya, "A-aku bilang pernikahan kita hanyalah usaha licik keluargaku agar dapat terbebas dari hutang-hutang di perusahaan kami. Selain itu… aku bilang aku lelah dan merasa bersalah padamu karena kau begitu baik terhadapku, sedangkan aku justru selalu menyakitimu."

Itachi sungguh tak mengira Konan akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Jelas-jelas semua hal tadi salah besar, malah yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Saat perusahaannya mulai tercium wartawan sedang menghadapi masalah hutang karena Fugaku yang terus sakit-sakitan, akhirnya ia meminang Konan. Keluarga Konan tentu tidak bodoh. Namun karena persahabatan, rasa hutang budi dan memang Konan yang amat mencintai Itachi akhirnya membuat mereka menyetujui pernikahan itu. Dan apa tadi, Konan selalu menyakitinya? Istrinya itu bahkan tak pernah menangis apalagi marah karena perlakuannya. Pintu hatinya kini benar-benar terbuka, melihat kesungguhan cinta Konan yang hanya mementinngkan kebahagiaan suaminya bahkan sampai mengorbankan dirinya dan keluarganya membuatnya tersentuh.

"E-eh… Itachi?" Konan terkejut mendapati suaminya kini memeluknya. Masalahnya suaminya itu tidak pernah menyentuhnya kecuali tentunya menyentuh dalam artian menyakitinya. Sejak menikah Itachi memang tak pernah memeluk apalagi mencium Konan.

"Batalkan," Konan reflek menengadahkan wajahnya mendengar ucapan, err perintah suaminya, "batalkan perceraian itu. Maaf, selama ini aku meragukan cintamu."

Konan tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. Selama 3 tahun pernikahan mereka, Konan tak pernah sekalipun mendengar kata semanis itu keluar dari mulut suaminya. Hatinya membuncah bahagia dalam dekapan sang suami. Perasaan tersakiti yang selama ini memenuhi rongga jiwanya hilang bagai uap seiring dengan makin mengeratnya pelukan yang diberikan sang suami. Pasangan suami istri itupun berjalan bersama menuju kamar pribadi mereka setelah Itachi melepaskan pelukannya dan menggantinya dengan rangkulan mesra.

**...**

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh. Tapi kenapa kau membiarkan nafsumu menguasai akal pikiranmu?" Tanya Fugaku kepada wanita yang tak lain adalah kekasih gelap Itachi.

"Karena saya mencintai putra anda tuan." Jawab wanita itu.

Fugaku mendecih, "Kalau kau mencintainya, seharusnya kau membiarkannya hidup tenang bersama istrinya. Kau tahu pasti skandal seperti ini dapat menghancurkan dirinya. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

Wanita itu tersentak, dia memang pernah memikirkan hal itu, namun… "Saya akan selalu ada untuknya saat suka maupun duka. Saya akan berada di sisinya, bersamanya menghadapi semua cobaan yang menghadang." Ya, hanya itulah jawaban yang sedari dulu ada di otaknya.

Pandangan Fugaku melembut, "Sewaktu aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Konan, kau tahu apa jawabannya? Wanita itu menggelang pelan.

"Dia bilang dia akan mengorbankan dirinya, yang terpenting Itachi baik-baik saja." Wanita itu kembali tertegun. Sebagai sesama wanita, walau ia tak mau mengakuinya namun ia tahu sekarang betapa wanita bernama Konan itu mencintai Itachi. Ia… kalah.

"Aku tahu kau wanita baik-baik. Selama ini sebenarnya aku mengawasimu," wanita itu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Fugaku, "ya, setelah aku melihat sepertinya ada hubungan khusus antara kau dan anakku, aku selalu mengawasimu. Aku pun tahu kau mencintai Itachi dengan tulus, namun… cinta Konan jauh lebih besar kepadanya. Jadi, sebelum hubungan terlarang ini melangkah terlampau jauh, aku ingin kau menghentikannya."

Wanita itu menatap Fugaku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Demi Kami-sama, Itachi adalah cinta pertamanya dan setelah ia memberikan seluruh yang ia punya ia diminta mundur dan menyerah. Tentu sakit rasanya walaupun Fugaku memintanya dengan cara halus. Dengan terpogoh-pogoh ia menghampiri Fugaku yang sudah memegang kenop pintu sambil menelpon seseorang. Tampaknya Fugaku sedang memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk mengantar wanita itu pulang.

"Tuan, ku mohon!" wanita itu bersimpuh meminta belas kasihan Fugaku. Fugaku yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut melihat wanita itu. Keras kepala juga ternyata.

"Hentikan. Nanti pelayanku ada yang melihat dan kau jadi harus menanggung malu."

"Saya tak peduli! Tuan, saya mohon mengertilah. Saya mencintai putra anda dan saya sudah memberikan semua milik saya kepadanya."

Fugaku mendesah pelan, ia sudah benar-benar lelah menghadapi masalah ini, "Aku mohon, pulang dan jalani hidupmu tanpa Itachi. Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat **dengan tenang**."

Wanita itu malah memegang erat kaki Fugaku, "Tidak! Saya akan tetap di sini sampai tuan merestui hubungan kami."

"KAU INI BENAR-BENAR PENGGANGGU!"

PLAKK!

Wanita itu jatuh tersungkur dengan pekikan kecil setelah menerima tamparan keras dari Fugaku. Darah menetes dari ujung bibirnya ketika ia berusaha merangkak menghampiri Fugaku. Fugaku benar-benar geram, ia turut menghampiri wanita dan langsung menghadiahkan tendangan pada perutnya sampai wanita itu terguling dan menabrak pot tanaman besar yang memang ada di tiap lorong. Wanita itu melenguh kesakitan ketika mengetahui keningnya ikut mengeluarkan darah.

"APA KAU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU HAH? AKU HANYA INGIN ANAK-ANAKKU HIDUP TENANG DAN BAHAGIA!" teriak Fugaku frustasi.

"AYAH HENTIKAN!"

Deg! Suara itu… entah kenapa wanita itu merasa mengenal suara baritone itu. Ia pernah mendengarnya walaupun kini suara itu sedikit lebih dalam. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang mengeluarkan suara itu. Sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya terhalangi oleh sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya…seseorang.

"BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA AYAH!"

"Sa-sasuke, sejak kapan kau tiba nak? Bukankah kau pulang dua hari lagi?" jelas terdengar nada gugup dari suara Fugaku yang terkejut melihat anak bungsunya memasang wajah tak suka atas tindakannya.

"AYAH JAHAT!" tuding Sasuke. Ia segera melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu. Perlahan, dibawanya wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Wanita itu merasa mengenal bau yang menguar dari jaket lelaki yang menolongnya. Pandangannya semakin buram, namun satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, lelaki itu bernama Sasuke dan ia… adalah adik Itachi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Fugaku tentu kaget mendengarnya. Anak bungsunya itu jelas-jelas selalu ketus dan tak peduli terhadap lawan jenisnya kecuali terhadap keluarganya. Awal-awal Konan menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha saja ia sangat ketus. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke bisa selembut itu pada wanita lain sekarang?

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan karena kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sasuke mengusap pipinya pelan sambil tersenyum lirih menatap jejak darah di ujung bibir wanita itu.

"Boleh Sasuke tahu, siapa namamu?" jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sasuke sedang berharap dan berdoa.

"Sa…ku…ra… Ha…ru…no…"

Senyum bahagia terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Fugaku yang sedari tadi terdiam kembali dikagetkan dengan melihat senyum Sasuke. Semua orang pun tahu, bahwa sejak kematian sang ibu yaitu Mikoto, Sasuke tak pernah lagi tersenyum. Sebenarnya, siapa wanita itu sebenarnya?

"Ayah, ayah sudah keterlaluan. Ibu pernah bilang menyakiti orang apalagi perempuan adalah hal tercela." Ujar Sasuke.

"A-ayah juga tahu nak, tapi dia… dia bukan anak baik Sasuke. Dan kau tahu kan kalau anak yang tidak baik harus dihukum?" elak Fugaku.

"Sakura itu anak baik! Ayah ingin aku marah lagi ya pada ayah?" protes Sasuke.

"Eh, bukan begitu nak. Kenapa kau sangat membelanya? Kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, "Sasuke mau Sakura jadi teman hidup Sasuke karena dia adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan ibu pada Sasuke."

"Teman, hidup?" Tanya Fugaku tak mengerti.

"Iya, seperti ayah dan ibu. Sasuke, mau Sakura menemani Sasuke selamanya!" ucap Sasuke riang sambil menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Sakura. Dilihatnya mata Sakura terpejam.

Fugaku benar-benar tak habis pikir, belum masalah Itachi selesai sekarang anak bungsunya secara tak langsung baru saja meminang wanita yang menjadi sumber permasalahan. Namun ia segera kembali ke dunia nyata ketika mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Ayah, Sakura tak mau bangun! Sakura sama seperti ibu yang tak mau Sasuke bangunkan!" dan Fugaku pun segera menelpon seseorang.

**...**

Sasuke menangis sesegukan, tangannya tak berniat melapaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. Dia terus bergumam 'Sakura, jangan tinggalkan Sasuke seperti ibu'. Itachi dan Konan pun ada di sana, menatap sendu Sakura yang terbaring lemah di ranjang kamar tidur Sasuke. Mereka tentu kaget mengetahui ternyata Sasuke mengenal bahkan sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Dan kini, rasa bersalah Itachi makin besar mengetahui ternyata ia telah menyakiti adiknya dan orang yang dicintai adiknya. Konan menggenggam lembut tangan suaminya dan satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelus pundak suaminya. Ia tahu perasaan bersalah yang hinggap di hati Itachi.

"Dokter bilang ia baik-baik saja. Hanya Shock dan kelelahan." Ujar Fugaku menatap Sasuke dan melirik sinis Itachi karena ia tahu benar apa yang menyebabkan Sakura menjadi lelah. Itachi pun membalas tatapan sinis ayahnya seolah berkata kau-kan-janji-tak-akan-menyakitinya.

"Kau dengar kan Sasuke? Sakura baik-baik saja. Berhentilah menangis." Bujuk Konan.

"Dia… tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ibu kan?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya butuh tidur Sasuke." Ucap Konan meyakinkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya dengan kasih sayang, "Sakura, cepat bangun ya. Pokoknya kalau Sakura tidak bangun nanti Sasuke akan ikut Sakura. Sasuke mau bersama Sakura selamanya."

"Sudah sana keluar! Sasuke mau menemani Sakura tidur!" usir Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak boleh!" larang Fugaku dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Sakura kan teman hidup Sasuke. Ayah dan ibu saja tidur bersama. Kakak dengan kak Konan juga begitu!" protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Sudah ayo kita keluar. Nanti istirahat Sakura jadi terganggu." Ucap Konan sambil menarik tangan suami dan mertuanya keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

**...**

Wanita berambut soft pink itu melenguh kecil ketika merasa pinggangnya tertindih sesuatu. Hembusan angin hangat terasa di sekitar wajahnya. Eh? Sejak kapan angin terasa hangat? Tadi pagi kan masih dingin. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan iris viridian yang indah. Seketika, napasnya tercekat mengetahui ada sosok lain di depannya. "I-tachi…-kun?" gumamnya lemah.

Lelaki di hadapannya turut sadar mendengar gumaman kecil dari bibir sang wanita. "Sakura-chan? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

DEG!

Mata Sakura membulat. Itu jelas bukan suara kekasihnya. Setelah kesadarannya pulih ia baru dapat melihat jelas siapa lelaki yang sedang…errr…tidur bersamanya dan memeluk pinggangnya itu. Rambut raven berwarna biru gelap, mata onyx sekelam malam, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung, pahatan wajah yang sungguh sempurna. Samar-samar, Sakura mengingat sesuatu. Tunggu, ia pasti lelaki yang bernama Sasuke. Ya, benar. Adik Itachi yang tadi menyelamatkannya.

"Di mana ini? Kenapa kau ada disampingku?" Tanya Sakura pelan namun tersirat panic.

"Di kamar Sasuke. Tadi Sakura pingsan, jadi Sasuke bawa kemari. Soal kenapa Sasuke ada disamping Sakura karena Sasuke ingin menjaga Sakura." Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura segera bangkit, kepalanya kembali berdenyut kencang karena kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang Sakura buat. Sasuke pun turut bangkit melihat Sakura yang merintih kecil sembari memegang kepalanya yang dibalut kain kasa.

"Jangan bergerak tiba-tiba, nanti darahnya keluar lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura dapat melihat jelas raut khawatir Sasuke, namun itu tak penting saat ini.

"Tolong antar aku ke Itachi-kun." Pinta Sakura.

"Sakura sebaiknya istirahat, ketemu dengan kakaknya nanti saja."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku sekarang! Ayo antar aku!" perintah Sakura dengan membentak.

Sasuke terdiam. Air mukanya menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu sangat terkejut. "Kekasih Sakura? Siapa?" tanyanya pelan. Sungguh ia sangat takut mendengar jawaban Sakura saat ini.

"Tentu saja kakakmu, bodoh!" seru Sakura kesal. Ia benar-benar panic sekarang, ditambah kepalanya yang masih berdenyut sakit membuatnya cepat emosi.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak boleh, Sakura dari dulu adalah miliknya. Ibunya lah yang mengirimkan Sakura untuk menjadi malaikatnya Sasuke, bukan untuk jadi malaikat kakaknya. Segera ia cengkram tangan Sakura. Emosi labilnya mulai menguasai dirinya. Sakura merintih kesakitan, dilihatnya tangan Sasuke bergetar namun tetap mencengkram kuat tangannya. Sakura semakin tak mengerti saat ia melihat Sasuke yang terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menggeram dan mendenguskan napasnya kasar.

"…tidak boleh… tidak boleh… tidak boleh…"

"Sa… Sasuke?"

"TIDAK BOLEH! SAKURA ITU MILIK SASUKE! SASUKE TIDAK MAU SAKURA MENJADI MILIK KAKAK!" Sakura patut ketakutan saat ini. Sasuke yang tadi lembut tiba-tiba saja seperti kerasukan setan sekarang. Namun karena masih kaget Sakura hanya diam dan menatap tak percaya Sasuke sambil meringis karena sekarang Sasuke terus menghentakkan tangannya yang sedang mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke!" Itachi yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera menghampiri kamar adiknya diikuti Fugaku dan Konan dibelakangnya. Ketiga orang itu tersentak kaget melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti orang tidak waras.

Fugaku segera menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura, "Itachi, cepat bawa Sakura keluar!" perintahnya.

Itachi dan Konan sontak berlari dan membawa Sakura keluar dari kamar itu. Fugaku masih terus berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke yang berontak kuat agar tak menyakiti Sakura. Kemudian para pengawal muncul dan turut membantu menghentikan amukan Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengamuk dengan takut, tapi hatinya entah kenapa pilu mendengar teriakan-teriakan Sasuke yang terus memanggil namanya seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang mencoba menahannya. Entah kenapa tatapan iris obsidian itu terlihat begitu sedih dan kesakitan di mata Sakura. Sebelum pintu kamar lelaki itu ditutup oleh Konan, serasa slow motion, Sakura dapat melihat setetes air bening jatuh ke pipi Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu jatuh pingsan karena tengkuknya dipukul oleh Fugaku.

**...**

"Konan, tolong telepon dokter Kabuto atau Tsunade!" pinta Itachi. Konan segara melesat pergi walau hatinya sedikit bimbang melihat suaminya hanya berdua saja dengan Sakura.

"Kau tau apa Saku?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengguncangkan bahu Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pertanda ia sudah benar-benar sadar.

"Bisakah, kau jelaskan… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" pinta Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Itachi langsung membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, "Maaf…" lirihnya.

"Sasuke, kau pasti tahu kalau ia adikku. Aku sungguh tak tahu bahwa ternyata, kau adalah Sakura yang selalu Sasuke ceritakan pada kami. Aku pikir itu hanya khayalannya saja mengingat ia selalu menyebutmu sebagai malaikat yang dikirimkan oleh ibu kepadanya. Sasuke, ku rasa anak itu sudah mencintaimu sedari dulu. Dari caranya menatapmu dan melihat sikapnya kepadamu saja aku sudah tahu itu. Dia tak pernah selembut itu pada wanita manapun kecuali pada ibu. Bahkan pada Konan pun ia tak seperti itu."

Itachi menghela napasnya seraya melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sulit diartikan.

"Sakura, kau mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

Sakura langsung menatap mata Itachi, "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah dengan Sasuke. Jagalah adikku mulai dari sekarang. Berikan cintamu untuknya dan bahagialah bersamanya." Ujar Itachi tegas.

Sakura menatap nanar Itachi. Bagaimana bisa… "Kau tak melihat sikapnya barusan kepadaku? Aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk mengingatnya!" seru Sakura putus asa.

"Sakura tolong mengertilah… Sasuke itu, keterbelakangan mental."

Saat itu juga, Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan telinganya seolah tuli dari suara apapun di sekitarnya.

**.**

**.**

**TSUDZUKU**

**.**

**.**

MAAFKAN SAYAAA~~~ *bow 100x

Laptop saya sempet ngehank sampai akhirnya fic ini yang rencananya mau saya publish pas SSFD malah molor bgt jd sekarang, huhuhuhuuu~

Fic ini juga saya bikin karena banyak yang minta lemon di fic saya lainnya yaitu OPPORTUNITY TO RETURN HOME (OTRH).

Yeah~ walaupun dengan laknatnya untuk chap ini lemonnya malah ItaSaku, gak hot pula! Tapi saya usahakan mulai chap depan dan untuk tiap chapnya lemonnya SasuSaku and full, gak kayak chap ini yang lemonnya langsung ke inti gitu. Lagipula fic ini gak akan panjang2 kok, paling panjang juga 5 chapter. Well, masalahnya saya perkirakan fic OTRH akan panjang dan saya gak mau punya banyak utang ke readers.

Tadinya fic ini Cuma oneshoot, tapi kepanjangan. Uda gitu SSFD uda lewat juga, jadi ya saya jadiin multichap aja deh. Lumayan, bisa nyiksa Sasuke lebih lama, hehe..*d chidori

Ooppsss, saya suka Sasu kok, tapi ada saat-saat tertentu saya ingin menyiksa Sasu. And finally I made this fic. Jujur saya bosen karena 95% atau bahkan 98% fic SasuSaku (terutama AU) yang saya baca di sini selalu menggambarkan sosok Sasuke yang terlampau sempurna. So, saya dan asisten mesum saya berpikir kenapa kita gak coba untuk menggambarkan Sasu yang punya kelemahan 'tersembunyi' di balik semua kesempurnaannya dan yang pasti kelemahan itu gak akan hilang sampai akhir hayat. Dan 'JENG JENG!' saya memilih Sasuke menderita keterbelakangan mental di fic ini walaupun jujur, saya bener-bener awam tentang hal yang satu itu. Jadi, mohon maafkan kalo saya salah dan tolong beritahu saya seharusnya sikap Sasu sebagai anak yang keterbelakangan mental itu bagaimana.

Untuk fic OTRH, sebenarnya juga akan ada lemon SasuSaku, namun sedang dalam masa pengetikan bagian lemon oleh asisten mesum saya. Bagian saya sih uda selese dari kemaren-kemaren. *d death glare asisten mesum* sepertinya besok atau senin sudah bisa saya publish. Jadi harap sabar menunggu ya! Maaf kalau saya malah lebih membahas fic OTRH di sini.*bow again

**I need your review and concrit please**


End file.
